


Daughter of Folklorists

by Fish_Echo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Echo/pseuds/Fish_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She listened to the stories the stranger told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Folklorists

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first drabble. Comments and concrit welcomed.

In a bar one Thursday night, a girl whose parents were folklorists listened to the tales a stranger told and was transported back to her childhood (with its tales told over fires). She learnt then how to listen and how to hear. She knows that exaggerations-- not lies, never lies, merely a different sort of truth-- mix with strict reality in the oddest ways. That Thursday, quietly holding a bottle of beer, she listens again. She paid his tab on her way out and during her Friday morning electrical engineering lab section, she thought on the stranger who hunted chupacabras.


End file.
